


I dare you to kiss me

by lle_papillionn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Truth or Dare, i've never written romance before, so this isn't the best??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lle_papillionn/pseuds/lle_papillionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during 4th year when I realised I was completely and hopelessly in love with my best friend. </p><p>-- this is the first time i've ever written anything romantic + i have never even kissed anyone before so i'm not the best at writing that stuff but oh well??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full fic + romance writing I have ever written so go easy on me okay
> 
> Also I am not the best at spelling and grammar so I apologise or any mistakes :)

It was during 4th year when I realised I was completely and hopelessly in love with my best friend. It had clicked when I came back after the summer break, I stepped into our usual compartment to see that lanky, awkward, Remus Lupin, had been replaced by a beautiful masterpiece. If Peter had not been sat next to him I swear I wouldn’t have stopped myself from pushing him up against the door and showing him exactly how beautiful I thought he was. And then, of course, I spent the next 3 months convincing myself it was completely normal to want to push your best friend up against the wall and kiss him so hard that he forgot his own name.

I wasn’t even phased by the fact that he was a guy, I’d left the straight station in second year when a vanishing spell went wrong and left Rory Matthews standing in the middle of the Charms classroom in nothing but his underwear, I was more bothered that it was Remus. It wasn’t that Remus wasn’t amazing and beautiful, but god he was my best friend, and straight. Even if by some miracle he turned out to swing this way too, I could never risk losing what we had. What if i told him, or kissed him, and he hated me? What if he rejected me and it broke the group up? It’d ruin everything.

 

It was during 5th year when I started to notice how much Remus and I touched, not in the way that kept me awake fantasizing about at night, nothing like that. It was touching knees as we sat next to each other, it was falling asleep on Remus’ lap whilst we studied, it was him raking his hands through my head when I curled up next to him. 

It wasn’t romantic touching, it wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t not normal, but it was different to how I was with the other guys. Sure me and James wrestled all the time, he ruffled my hair, but that was brotherly. With Remus and I, it was more affectionate, it was more like we needed that touch to focus, despite the fact that his hand on my knee made my head spin and my heart beat so fast I’d be terrified it would beat out of my chest. 

I wanted to bring it up to Remus, to ask him if he noticed it too, if I was just overanalyzing it all, if it made him uncomfortable, but I always chickened out, I didn’t see the point, if he was uncomfortable he’d tell me, he wouldn’t seek out my touch. Turns out I didn’t need to bring it up anyway, as James did it for me a couple weeks later. My head was on Remus’ lap, and one of his hands was holding up a copy of Hogwarts: A History, and the other was softly running its fingers through my messy hair.

“You guys would make the world’s most sickening couple you know?” He laughed, earning a confused look from Remus, “Oh come on Mooney, you guys are all over each other anyway, I can’t even begin to imagine what you’d be like as a couple. Wormy and I would probably wake up every morning to see you guys heavily making out” He added, earning a laugh from Peter.

When I didn’t hear the usually sarcastic comeback from Remus, I looked up to see he had turned an adorable shade of fire engine read and was trying to hide behind his book.

“Well what would you expect Prongs, if he was dating someone like me, how would he be able to keep his hands to himself” I answered, winking at James.

I’d tried to make it into more of a joke, to make Remus feel less embarrassed, I mean, I guess it’s pretty embarrassing to have someone casually suggest a relationship with your best friend when you’re straight. However, Remus just turned even more red, if that was possible.

“Anyway, I’ve got a Lily to go and impress, anyone want to come and see me woo her??” James said, jumping up and looking around.

“I’d love to see a trainwreck, but Moons and I have got some studying to do” I replied, smiling.

James turned to Peter, who nodded and got up.

As they left the common room, leaving Remus and I alone again, I felt a familiar hand stroke through my hair again, I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch a little, trying to stop myself from purring. I wished it could always be like this, I would give anything to be sat like this forever, to feel so content and happy. Even if Remus could never be mine, not in that way, this was still perfect. I could never jeopardize the happiness I feel with him, the way he holds me after I get another letter from my parents, seeing the happiness in his eyes when he recovers from a full moon. I could never give all that up, just to admit to some pointless crush.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a voice asking, “Pads? Do you agree with him? Do you think we’re too close, too affectionate with each other?”

I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, nervously biting his lip.

“‘’course not Rem. So what if when I’m shaking after waking up from nightmares, only your hugs can calm me down, so what if lying on your lap like this is where I feel happiest, as long as you’re comfortable with it, then it’s completely fine. You are comfortable with it, right??” I asked.

He took a couple seconds to reply and I was terrified I’d said too much, but he already knew he was my safe place, the closest thing I had to a home, I couldn’t have freaked him out?

“Of course I am”

 

It was a couple weeks ago when Remus Lupin came out as bisexual, and every single guy at hogwarts tried to hide their excitement.

6th year Remus had grown somehow even more beautiful, and now he was out, nothing was stopping everyone in 5th, 6th and 7th year from flirting with him.

Strangely, I’d never seen him with anyone, never heard about him dating anyone, in fact, all we heard was how many times he rejected people.

None of us could understand why. James thought he might have his eye on someone already, so did Peter, and even though it made sense, I couldn’t let myself believe someone else had won Remus’ heart, especially someone who hadn’t asked him out yet.

It was about a month after Remus came out, when James decided to forget the definition of subtlety and find out who Remus had his eye on.

He knew he would never tell them in a casual conversation, so he decided to hatch the world's worst plan. His plan was simple, invite a couple gryffindor friends for a “party” in the common room, with the promise of alcohol, and then when everyone was tipsy enough, suggest a game of truth or dare.

The plan started off pretty well, there was only me, Peter, Remus, James, Lily and Marlene there, everyone was had downed enough fire whiskey and butterbeer to agree to truth or dare, and we were all in a circle, I’d managed to get put next to Remus, who was leaning against me to stop himself falling to the floor.

First James dared Lily to kiss the person in the room she thought was most attractive, which gained many laughs and whistles when she grabbed Marlene. Then Lily asked Peter who his first kiss was, it turned out to be a scrawny 5th year hufflepuff called Katie. Then there was me.

“Sirius” Peter slurred, “Truth or-or dare?”

“Dare” I smirked.

I was not going to let anyone make me admit anything.

“I dare-dare you, to, uhh, kiss, uhh, kiss Remus” He said, a sly grin appearing on his face as he winked at me, then smiled at James.

What the fuck was that stupid deer up to.

“I bet you didn’t think you’d be kissing the most attractive guy in the room tonight did you?” I said to Remus, laughing and joking to try to hide my fear.

I was about to kiss Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin who turned out not to be straight, Remus Lupin who looked like a fucking model, Remus Lupin who I’d had a crush on since 4th year. I was going to do the thing I’d imagined doing since supermodel Remus Lupin decided to make an appearance.

I leaned closer to him, I was so close now that I could smell the fire whiskey on his breath, I could see the scars on his face in beautiful, vivid detail, I had to stop myself from tracing my fingers across them.

As I closed the space between us, I was glad to be sat on the floor as my knees went weak, it was everything I’d thought about and better. I felt content, I felt happy, I felt home.

Suddenly aware of the audience I had, I ended the kiss, far too soon for my liking, to hear whistles from the rest of the group.

I laughed, and smiled as the tipsy werewolf leant against my shoulder again, nuzzling into my neck a little.

“Am I dreaming?” He chuckled, I almost shivered as I felt his breath on my neck.

“I hope not” I whispered, smiling at my friend.

The game went on for around another half an hour, before James asked Remus. Marlene and Lily had kissed 3 times, Peter had licked James’ feet, I had put on one of Remus’ very ugly sweaters, and Remus had been asked many questions about his kiss with me, which lead to both of us turned into tomatoes.

“Remus, truth or dare?” James asked.

“Dare. I’m not letting another one of you ask me if Sirius has a nice tongue” he replied, slurring his words a little.

“Okayyy, I dare you to tell us who you like” He smirked, winking at me.

What is up with people winking at me tonight?

“No-one” Remus replied, way too quickly.

“Come on Remus, you can tell us, we won’t judge” Lilly said, smiling warming at him.

I felt his head move to bury his face in my neck and shook his head. I shivered as his mouth touched my bare skin, and felt him smile a little.

“It’s okay Moons, and whoever this person is, they’re an idiot if they haven’t been all over you already” I whispered, rubbing my hand between his shoulder blades.  
He sat up, no longer leaning against me, and I frowned a little from the lack of heat, and the lack of Moony.

“Shit” He said, putting his head in his hands, “Shit okay, it’s um-” he started, then he whispered a name, too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Who?” James asked.

Remus sat for a couple of seconds with his head in his hands, mumbling and groaning a little before removing his hands and looking at all of us, his face looking surprisingly confident. He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey from my hands and took a massive gulp before looking at James again.

“Sirius” He confidently said, before leaning against me again, nuzzling his head into my neck.

 

It had been 3 weeks since Remus admitted he liked me. 

Nothing had changed, but everything had.

No-one brought that night up, but Remus seemed more affectionate towards me. The day after he’d barely touched me, until I rested my head on his lap again, and from then we got so much closer.

He’d reach for my hand when we walked through the corridors, he’d link them together under the table in class or when we were studying, he’d place kisses on my forehead before we went to sleep, he’d cuddle up to me when I asked him to stay with me after my nightmares, but he never mentioned that night.

I was kind of glad he didn’t, I didn’t know if my nerves could deal with it, but I wanted nothing more than to kiss his properly again, than to hold his hand as more than a platonic gesture, to be able to shout from the rooftops that Remus Lupin was mine.

And yet again, James fucking Potter, was the one to bring it up for me.

“Are you two dating?” He asked one night in the dormitory, as Remus and I led in his bed, one of his arms around my waist, the other holding up a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but as I looked at Remus, he was just smiling.

“Not yet” He answered, putting his book under his pillow, “But enough talking, I need to sleep.” he added, closing the curtains.  
Sleeping in the same bed had become a norm in the past couple weeks, my nightmares had been getting more frequent, and it was easier to have Remus already there, instead of waking him up. At least that’s what we told ourselves, but really, I just loved having my Moony next to me.

My moony? Not yet

“Moons?” I whispered.

“Hmm?” Remus murmured, turning to face me.

“Dare or dare?” 

“Pads, what are you on about?”

“Remus, just answer me”

“Fine, dare”

I leaned my face closer to his, I was yet again close enough to smell his breath, but this time there was no fire whiskey, there was no drunkenness, there was cinnamon, there was cherries, there was Remus.

“I dare you to kiss me” I whispered, trying to stop the blush rising from my cheeks.

And he did. 

 

The next time someone asked us if we were dating, their question was answered by Remus pressing his lips against mine, and James shouting that if another person asked us that he was going to kill them for putting him through this.

James was right, we were the world’s most sickening couple.


End file.
